memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Třída Intrepid
Třída ''Intrepid'' je Federační třídou vesmírných lodí navrženou v druhé polovině 24. století. Obecný přehled Když si Flotila objednala vývoj nového typu vesmírného plavidla, objevilo se hned několik inovací a technologických novinek. Bylo to například nové a výkonnější warpové jádro nebo variabilní konfigurace pylonů gondol. Tato konfigurace značně omezovala poškození subprostoru během warpového letu, což byl v době vývoje tohoto systému problém číslo jedna. Když bylo zjištěno poškozování subprostoru při nadsvětelných letech, tak Federační vědecký koncil omezil warpovou rychlost na stupeň 5. Díky systému variabilní konfigurace pylonů však mohla vesmírná loď třídy Intrepid letět i vyšší rychlostí při stejném nebo i menším poškození subprostoru. Do této nové třídy vesmírných lodí byla dále implementována technologie bioneurálních gelových balíků a v neposlední řadě také systém pohotovostního holografického zdravotníka. (VOY: "Relativity") Ve své době byly schopnosti prototypu Intrepid velmi působivé. Třída byla navržena jako nejrychlejší ve Flotile a až do vývoje třídy Prometheus jí toto prvenství zůstalo. Procesor hlavního počítače byl schopen zvládnout 47 milionů souběžných datových operací a 575 trilionů výpočtů za nanosekundu. (VOY: "Concerning Flight") Historie Vývoj a konstrukce lodí třídy Intrepid proběhly v docích na Utopia Planitia. Prototyp této třídy – [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]] byl uveden do služby v roce 2370. V pořadí druhá vyrobená loď této třídy [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], byla zařazena do služby v roce 2371. (VOY: "Caretaker") Výkon třídy Intrepid dokazuje zejména úspěch lodi USS Voyager. Tato loď je známá především díky své zcela nezávislé a úspěšné sedmileté misi v dříve zcela nezmapovaném delta kvadrantu, který je od prostoru Federace vzdálen tisíce světelných let. Plavidlo bylo zcela odříznuto od komunikace s Hvězdnou flotilou (do roku 2374), nemohlo být zásobeno potravinami či vybavením a nemohlo být v případě poškození opraveno na žádné federační základně. Přesto bez větších poškození zvládlo celou tuto neuvěřitelnou cestu. Technická data Konstrukční parametry a rozvržení lodi Trup lodí třídy Intrepid je vyroben z durania. Konfigurace trupu je talířového typu, tedy podobná předcházejícím třídám hvězdných lodí. Trup lodi je tedy rozdělen na primární trup a sekundární trup s warp gondolami. Jednou z nejvýznačnějších předností lodí této třídy jsou především zmiňované variabilní gondoly, které se před skokem do subprostoru zvednou. Podobná technologie nebyla užita na žádném jiném typu vesmírné lodi. Dále se na těchto lodích nachází plasmové energetické systémy a tricyklický systém podpory života. (VOY: Drone) Podle standardu Hvězdné flotily se na palubě 1 nachází hlavní můstek, společně s konferenční místností a kapitánovou pracovnou po stranách modulu můstku. V přední sekci paluby 2 se nachází jídelna pro posádku s množstvím jídelních replikátorů. V jídelně se nachází tři velká okna, která nabízejí velkolepý pohled na vesmír před lodí. O patro níž, v přední sekci paluby 3 je kajuta velícího důstojníka. Pod okny kapitánské kajuty se nachází senzorové pole ve tvaru diamantu, ještě níž pak parabola sekundárního navigačního deflektoru. Dorzální část talířové sekce je pokryta celkem čtyřmi phaserovými drahami. Dvě z nich vedou od zadního zakřivení podél celé talířové sekce. Končí kousek od pomocného deflektoru. Zadní část obloukového tvaru je pokryta dvěma menšími drahami umístěnými šikmo na zádi talířové části lodi. Spodek talířové sekce je pokryt dvěma relativními phaserovými drahami jako horní část. Na spodní části talířové sekce je také zadokován aeroraketoplán. Toto plavidlo je vlastně vylepšený ranbout, který je postaven na platformě existujícího ranboutu podobného ranboutům třídy Danube. Místo klasických gondol má však aerodynamická křídla, který mu dávají 450% zvýšení manévrovatelnosti při atmosférickém letu oproti standardním raketoplánům. ]] Parabola hlavního navigačního deflektoru je umístěna na přední straně sekundárního trupu. Nad deflektorem po obou stranách se nachází dva odpalovače fotonových torpéd. Na spodní části sekundárního trupu se nachází tři krycí desky. Přední krycí deska zakrývá reakční komoru, součástí prostřední krycí desky je také port jehož pomocí se doplňuje antihmota, velký magnetický ventil dále odděluje antihmotu od hmoty během transferu skladovacích nádob. Zadní krycí deska umožňuje vyhození warpového jádra z lodi v případě potřeby. (VOY: "Day of Honor") Jako jedny z mála ve Hvězdné flotile jsou lodě třídy Intrepid schopny vstoupit do atmosféry planety a přistát na jejím povrchu. Třída Intrepid je vybavena antigravitačními generátory a také vzpěrami, strategicky umístěnými na nejnamáhanějších místech sekundárního trupu. Při přistávací proceduře se také obvykle spouští modrý poplach. (VOY: "The 37's") třídy Intrepid]] Image:Intrepidsestup.jpg|Přistávací procedura - Fáze 1 - sestup do atmosféry Image:PristavaciMech.jpg|Přistávací procedura - Fáze 2 - vysunutí vzpěr Image:Na povrchu.jpg|Přistávací procedura - Fáze 3 - dosednutí na povrch Velící a kontrolní systémy Hlavní můstek lodí třídy Intrepid je elipsovitý a je to nervové centrum celého plavidla. V zadní části můstku se nachází velké množství konzolí a datových výstupů. Centrem této oblasti je Hlavní systémová obrazovka s kontrolními konzolami po obou stranách. Na pravoboku za tubrovýtahem se nachází stanice taktického důstojníka. Tato oblast se užívá především pro interní bezpečnostní a bojové situace. Ostatní systémy mohou být využívány pro taktické účely. Dají se odtud ovládat senzory krátkého i dlouhého dosahu, vypouštět průzkumné sondy, informační bóje a majáky a také se zde nachází ovládání vlečných paprsků. Identická stanice se nachází také na druhé straně můstku. Zde je využívána jako stanice operačního důstojníka. Z této stanice se ovládají všechny hlavní činnosti na lodi, kontrolují se odsud výsadkové týmy, přiděluje vybavení vědeckým týmům. Operační důstojník také rozděluje tzv. senzorový čas. Na levoboku, za operačními stanicemi se nachází dveře do konferenční místnosti, kdežto na pravoboku za taktickou stanicí se nachází dveře do kapitánovy pracovny. Zde může velící důstojník vykonávat administrativní práci s příslušným kancelářským vybavením nezávisle na operacích můstku. Tato místnost je také využívána jako místo osobních diskuzí kapitána se členy posádky nebo představiteli jiných druhů. Pracovní stůl kapitána se nachází přímo naproti hlavním vstupním dveřím. Je to základní bod celé pracovny. Směrem k přídi se nachází velké okno, pod nímž je na schodku umístěn menší stolek, oválný polstrovaný gauč a také terminál jídelního replikátoru. Je s podivem, že lodě třídy Intrepid mají v porovnání s mnohem většími loděmi třídy Galaxy prostornější, a také luxusnější kapitánskou pracovnu. Uprostřed můstku se nachází velitelská oblast. Zde na dvou křeslech sedí velící důstojník a po jeho pravici první důstojník. Mezi těmito dvěma křesly se nachází malý displej, který lze ovládat tlačítky nebo verbálními příkazy. Z této stanice může buď kapitán nebo první důstojník ovládat základní operace na lodi. Přesně za touto oblastí, integrovaná v zábradlí oddělujícího velitelskou oblast, se nachází další velící konzola. Na palubě Voyageru se tato konzola nejčastěji využívá jako pomocná operační nebo taktická stanice, kterou většino využívá Sedmá z devíti. Přímo před a o dva schodky pod centrální velitelskou oblastí se nachází stanoviště kormidelníka a navigátora. Během letu impulsní rychlostí se zde monitorují relativistické efekty a také stav inerciálních tlumičů. Když loď letí warpovou rychlostí, tak se zde monitoruje geometrie subprostoru. Z této konzole se také dají ovládat senzory dlouhého dosahu. Ty se využívají především během warpového letu, kdy jsou spuštěny a provádějí automatické korekce kurzu. Napravo od stanoviště kormidelníka a navigátora se nachází stanice šéfinženýra. Šéfinženýr se většinou pohybuje v hlavní strojovně, ale když je jeho přítomnost nutná na můstku, tak využívá právě tuto stanici, ze které může kontrolovat všechny systémy strojovny. Prakticky stejná stanice se nachází také na druhé straně můstku. Tu využívá především vědecký důstojník. (VOY: "Caretaker") Image:Intrepid class command chairs.jpg|Velitelská křesla Image:Briefing room VOY.jpg|Konferenční místnost Image:Voyager readyroom.jpg|Kapitánova pracovna Pohonné systémy Hlavní strojovna je na lodích třídy Intrepid umístěna na palubě 11. Místnost je konstruována kolem warpového jádra a je rozdělena na dvě patra. V prvním patře před warpovým jádrem se nachází velká monitorovací oblast. Dále se zde nachází kancelář šéfinženýra a otevřená oblast pro speciální projekty a situační analýzy. Na druhé podlaží hlavní strojovny se dá dostat pomocí jednoduchého výtahu nebo pomocí schodiště na opačné straně. (VOY: "Caretaker") Impulsní motory jsou na lodích třídy Intrepid umístěny na zadní straně pylonů, které nesou warpové gondoly. Třída Intrepid je také vybavena pomocnými impulsními reaktory. (VOY: "Phage") Nouzové vyhození warpového jádra Když se stane nějaká závažná nehoda a hrozí protržení warpového jádra, tak loď třídy Intrepid je schopná toto poškozené jádro vyhodit z lodi. K uskutečnění této procedury je nutná autorizace šéfinženýra, člena vyšších důstojníků. Jádro se vyhazuje z lodi pomocí ejekčního portu na spodní straně sekundárního trupu. Po vyhození warpového jádra může loď pokračovat pouze impulsní rychlostí. (VOY: "Renaissance Man") Když se situace stabilizuje a protržení jádra už dále nehrozí, může být navráceno zpět na loď, ale manipulace s ním musí být velmi opatrná, protože jádro se může velice snadno destabilizovat. Obvykle se k této proceduře využívá vlečný paprsek. (VOY: "Day of Honor") Taktické systémy Phaserový systém Třída Intrepid využívá Phasery typu 10. Na horní části talířové sekce se nachází 4 phaserové dráhy. Dvě z nich jsou krátké a nachází se v zadní části, druhé dvě dráhy se táhnou podél boků primárního trupu a končí před sekundárním deflektorem. Na spodní straně se nachází dvě dlouhé dráhy, které kopírují tvar dvou drah na horní straně talíře. Mnohem více phaserových drah se nachází na spodní straně sekundárního trupu. Jedna z těchto drah se nachází těsně před portem pro nouzové vyhození warpového jádra. Další dráhy se potom nachází na spodní straně pohyblivých pylonů gondol a dále na spodní straně přistávací plochy raketoplánů před hlavním hangárem. Dohromady se na celé lodi nachází 13 phaserových drah. Image:VoyagerProbeFight.jpg|Palba z dorsální phaserové dráhy Image:Voyager aftphasers.jpg|Palba z phaserové dráhy sekundárního trupu Image:PhaseryIntrepid.jpg|Palba z phaserové dráhy na pylonu gondoly Torpédový systém Na lodích třídy Intrepid se nachází 4 standardní odpalovače fotonových torpéd (dva na přídi a dva na zádi). Tyto odpalovače jsou schopny střílet fotonová torpéda typu 6. Jsou schopny odpalovat buď podle útočných vzorů a nebo nezávisle. Třída Intrepid může nést maximálně 55 torpédových hlavic. Loď USS ''Voyager byla kromě standartních fotonových torpéd vybavena také Trikobaltovými torpédy.'' Image:PredniTorpedomety.jpg|Přední torpédomety třídy Intrepid Image:IntrepidTorpedo.jpg|Torpédomety odpalují fotonová torpéda Image:Tri-cobalt devices, Caretaker.jpg|Torpédomety odpalují tri-kobaltová torpéda Soubor:Zadni odpalovace intreprid.JPG|Zadní torpédomety Deflektorové štíty Štítový systém třídy Intrepid je souměrné a oscilující subprostorové gravitonové pole. Během boje posílají štíty data o typu zbraně, která je zasáhla, a také na jaké frekvenci je zasáhla. Taktický důstojník tato data zanalizuje a zkonfiguruje štíty na stejnou frekvenci jako má daná zbraň, ale současně na odlišnou nutaci. Tato taktika velmi zvětšuje celkovou efektivitu štítů. Na třídě Intrepid se nachází celkem 14 štítových mřížek. Vlečný paprsek Všechny emitery vlečných paprsků na lodích třídy Intrepid jsou namontovány na nejdůležitější místa lodní konstrukce. Přední emitor se nachází na spodní straně sekundárního trupu, přímo pod hlavním deflektorem. Druhý emitor se pak nachází na zadní části sekundárního trupu, v zadní části paluby 14. Prostory pro posádku Lékařské prostory Na palubě lodí této třídy se nachází jen jedna velká ošetřovna a ta je umístěna na palubě 5. Je vybavena jednotkou intenzivní péče, márnicí, kanceláří hlavního lékařského důstojníka, třemi standardními biolůžky, jedním operačním lůžkem a malou lékařskou laboratoří. Standardní lékařská posádka se skládá z doktora a sestry. V případě potřeby je však lze nahradit pohotovostním zdravotnickým holoprogramem. Lodě třídy Intrepid byly jako první vybaveny touto novou lékařskou technologií. (VOY: "Tuvix") Tři biolůžka u zdi ošetřovny poskytují intenzivní zdravotnickou péči a jsou vybavena monitorem biofunkcí. V rohu se nachází operační chirurgické lůžko. Po stranách tohoto lůžka je instalován velký sofistikovaný snímací senzor, který se může rozvinout nad pacientem. Při práci s lékařským trikordérem může tento senzor poskytnout detailní informace o pacientově stavu a kondici. Tato malá oblast v rohu místnosti, kde se nachází operační lůžko může být také v případě kontaminace pacienta nakažlivou nemocí oddělena od zbytku ošetřovny silovým polem. V případě nouze může být operace prováděna také lůžku jednotky intenzivní péče, například když je ošetřovna plná těžce zraněných pacientů, nebo když je potřeba přímá transfuze krve od dárce. (VOY: "Phage"; "Latent Image") Uprostřed prostor ošetřovny se nachází kancelář hlavního lékařského důstojníka. Zde může lékařský důstojník v klidu pracovat, provádět analýzy nebo konzultovat s pacienty, podřízenými nebo posádkou. Za touto kanceláří se nachází malá lékařská laboratoř. Lékařský nebo jiný pověřený personál zde může provádět experimenty nebo testy. (VOY: "Macrocosm"; "Basics, Part II") Rekreační prostory Na palubě lodí této třídy jsou dvě holopaluby střední velikosti. Tyto holopaluby, které se nachází na palubě 6 může součastně využívat 15 lidí. Holopaluby třídy Intrepid využívají novou generaci holografické technologie, ještě lepší než té, která byla užívána na hvězdných plavidlech v 60. letech 24. století. Tato technologie je schopna napodobit hmotu na molekulární úrovni. (VOY: "Phage") Jídelna se na lodích třídy Intrepid nachází na palubě 2, v sekci 13. Některé lodě této třídy jsou vybaveny čtyřmi jídelními replikátory a také soukromou kapitánovou jídelnou. Tato jídelna může být v případě potřeby přestavěna na kuchyň. Přesně to udělal na palubě USS Voyager Neelix. Jídelna na palubě USS Bellerophon je také vybavena kuchyní. (VOY: "Phage"; DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") V jídelně se pořádá mnoho sociálních aktivit, včetně diplomatických setkání, narozeninových párty a oslav svátků. Jídelna může v případě nouze také sloužit jako pohotovostní ošetřovna, zejména když je velké množství zraněných a prostory ošetřovny na ně nestačí. (VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me"; "Latent Image"; "Macrocosm"; "Homestead"; "Before and After"; "Year of Hell"; "Course: Oblivion"; "Memorial") Odpočinková místnost posádky se nachází v zadní části sekundárního trupu plavidla a nabízí krásný pohled na vesmír za lodí. Na lodích třídy Intrepid se nachází také tělocvična. (VOY: "Eye of the Needle") Ubytování posádky Všechny důstojnické kajuty i kajuty posádky (kromě kapitánské kajuty na palubě 3) se nachází na palubách 2, 4, 8, 9, a 13. Na palubě se nachází také kajuty s variabilním prostředím pro posádku se speciálními požadavky. Tyto kajuty se nachází na palubě 11. Díky malé velikosti plavidel této třídy, a to i navzdory jejich pokrokovosti, jsou kajuty pro posádku mnohem menší, než na plavidlech jiné třídy (například třídy Galaxy). Několik typů kajut posádky: * Standardní kajuty posádky: : Tyto malé kajuty se nachází v nitru primárního trupu a postrádají tedy okna. Skládají se z obytné části, ložnice a koupelny. Členům posádky od hodnosti podporučík výše mají své vlastní kajuty. Praporčíci a ostatní členové posádky své kajuty sdílí se spolubydlícími (praporčík Kim je sice praporčíkem, ale patří mezi starší důstojníky, a proto má svou vlastní kajutu). V obytné části kajuty se nachází terminál replikátoru, nábytek, různé ozdobné předměty a dekorace, jejichž výběr závisí na vkusu obyvatel kajuty. (VOY: "Good Shepherd") * Důstojnické kajuty : Tyto kajuty se nachází po stranách talířové sekce lodi u okenic. Skládají se z obytné části, ložnice a koupelny. Obvykle je obývají důstojníci od hodnosti poručík a výš. Starší důstojníci většinou obývají podobné kajuty, ovšem s většími okenicemi. * Kapitánova kajuta : Kapitánova kajuta se nachází na palubě 3. Je podobná důstojnickým kajutám, ale je mírně větší. Kapitán zde má k dispozici velký psací stůl a pracovní terminál. Tato kajuta má 5 okenic, které směřují dopředu a jsou umístěny pod navigační lampou, která osvětluje jméno a registraci lodi v přední části primárního trupu. Transportní systémy Transportní systémy lodí třídy Intrepid se nachází na palubě 4. V případě pohotovosti mohou být zranění transportováni přímo na ošetřovnu z kteréhokoliv místa v dosahu transportérů a také z jiného místa na palubě. Systémy pomocných kosmických plavidel Hlavní hangár se nachází v zadní dorsální části sekundárního trupu. Je to primární vstupní a výstupní port a také řídící středisko pomocných plavidel a raketoplánů. Hlavní hangár je pod kontrolou týmu pilotů, inženýrů, techniků a operačního personálu. Řídící středisko se nachází ve vzletové operační kanceláři, která je pod velením vzletového kontrolního důstojníka. Směrem dovnitř od hlavního hangáru se nachází sekundární skladištní/údržbářský prostor. Tato sekundární oblast je skoro stejně velká jako hlavní hangár a bývá označována jako hangár 2. Třída Intrepid je zpravidla vybavena těmito typy raketoplánů: * Raketoplán Typ-6 * Raketoplán Typ-8 * Raketoplán Typ-9 Posádka lodi vytvořila pro své potřeby v Delta kvadrantu nový typ raketoplánu jménem Deltaplán. Toto plavidlo sloužilo od roku 2375. :Třída ''Intrepid je také vybavena tzv. Aeroraketoplánem, který je viditelný pouze ze spodu. Nicméně na obrazovce jsme ho nikdy nemohli vidět v akci.'' Kánonem schválené lodě * (NCC-74705) * (NCC-74600) * (NCC-74656) Dodatky Výskyt * Star Trek: Voyager * Pozadí Nejrannější návrh seriálu Star Trek: Voyager přišel září roku 1993, během poslední sezóny seriálu The Next Generation a druhé sezóny Deep Space Nine. Star Trek producenti tehdy začali plánovat nový seriál, který by se odehrával na menší vesmírné lodi než byla Enterprise-D. Rick Sternbach začal ihned vytvářet náčrty nové, zatím nepojmenované lodi. Sternbachovy nejrannější návrhy Voyageru představovaly loď proudnicového tvaru s primárním trupem ve tvaru šípu a se zploštělým podlouhlým sekundárním trupem. Warpové pylony měly být stočeny do spodu podobně jako u runaboutů. Později bylo rozhodnuto, že Voyager by měl být schopen přistát na povrchu planety. Toto zdánlivě bezvýznamné rozhodnutí vyžadovalo rozmístitelné přistávací příslušenství a další úpravy na stávajícím návrhu trupu. Přicházely nové a nové návrhy, proporce lodi byly měněny, různé části byly přidány a zase odstraněny a kontury trupu byly zlehka zakřivovány a posléze rovnány. Z původního hrubého designu nakonec nezbylo téměř nic, snad kromě umístění známých sytémů, jako například impulsních motorů nebo phaserů. Nemůžeme se tedy divit, že nová loď byla navržena do nejmenšího detailu, což se s každým novým návrhem prohlubovalo. Předběžné návrhy byly do plánu kresleny modrou tužkou kvůli kontrole výšek palub, celkového počtu palub a možné celkové délky lodi. Během dubna a května 1994 se model začal přibližovat konečné verzi. Mírně hranatý tvar přední části ve tvaru šípu byl vyhlazen a posunut dále nad inženýrskou sekci. Stále se však předpokládalo, že loď bude schopna oddělovací sekvence (podobně jako třída Galaxy) a na široké pylony byly umístěny dlouhé gondoly. Součástí gondol byly jakési dveře pro vysunutí warpových cívek, což mělo způsobit nějaký nový druh energetického skoku do subprostoru. Trysky impulsních motorů byly skryty ve spodu, podobně jako je tomu u ranboutů a velký trojúhelníkový klín seděl na vrcholu lodi. Mohl představovat průzkumné plavidlo nebo dráhu senzorů dlouhého dosahu. Do tohoto designu byly přidány všechny známé „flotilácké“ části, ať už hovoříme o jejich typu i lokaci. Tento model byl jakousi kombinací ranboutu a lodi třídy Excelsior. Primární trup se později začal podobat konečnému návrhu. Byl sem přidán velký senzorový diamant a další známé součásti, jako například phaserové baterie nebo únikové moduly. Ovšem tvar talíře byl stále trojúhelníkový. Tento detailní plán byl později schválen producenty, kteří jej poslaly dále. Byly vytvořeny plány pro stavbu fyzických modelů. Loď měla mít celkem 14 palub měla být přibližně 1000 stop dlouhá (stejnou délku měla také upravená Enterprise ve filmu The Motion Picture). Zdálo se že při navrhování a přidávání veškerých těch pečlivě promyšlených fiktivních systémů nebo stavění a filmování miniatury nevyvstanou žádné nepřekonatelné problémy. Veškeré schválené návrhy byly přetvořeny v plány pro stavbu modelů a náležitě vybarveny. Tato verze Voyageru vypadala velmi rychle, soudě podle velkých pevných motorů. Nicméně když už Sternbach končil s kreslením modrotisků pro stavitele modelů, producenti požádali, jestli by Voyager nemohl být oblejší a jakmile byl model USS Voyageru postaven, producenti požadovali změkčení kontur trupu. Sternbach také váhal, zda má nechat pylony gondol stočené do spodu podobně jak je to u ranboutů nebo má gondoly umístit na pylony podobné těm na Enterprise-D, nebo zda je má nechal narovnané jako křídla. Podle standardů Hvězdné flotily vymezil Sternbach prostor pro můstek na palubě 1. Velmi důležitým designovým faktorem byly také tvary okenic. Byla totiž nutná koordinace tvaru mezi okny viditelnými na modelu (z vnější části trupu) a kulisami interiéru. Tvar okenic byl navíc velmi propracovaný a na primárním trupu se vyskytuje hned několik různých variant okenic. Jelikož byl Voyager již od začátku navrhován jako mnohem menší loď, okenice musely být mnohem větší v poměru k trupu, a tudíž mnohem lépe viditelné. Velké okenice, které se nachází především na primárním trupu byly navrženy přímo Rickem Sternbachem, jako okenice kajut starších důstojníků. Pět okenic, které se nachází přímo pod okenicemi jídelny jsou od kapitánské kajuty. Stejný motiv okenic (stejné kulisy) byl užit také ke ztvárnění ostatních kajut posádky, samozřejmě s jinými dekoračními prvky a odnímatelnými segmenty stěn. Tak vznikaly různé kajuty pro filmování s použitím stejných či podobných kulis – kajuty s dvěma, třemi či čtyřmi okny (i vnitřek kapitánské kajuty má 4 okna, páté okno je od koupelny). Prototyp Voyager "Voyager prototyp" byl studijní model vytvořený Rickem Sternbachem během pre-produkce Star Trek: Voyager. Byla to pouhá atrapa a nebyla vyrobena pro filmování. Na tomto modelu se nacházelo mnoho detailů, které producenti později zvolili také pro finální verzi designu třídy Intrepid . Tento prototyp má poněkud ostřejší, hranatější tvary a dlouhé do spodu stočené warpové gondoly namontované na pylony, podobné pylonům runaboutů. de:Intrepid-Klasse en:Intrepid class es:Clase Intrepid fr:Classe Intrepid it:Classe Intrepid ja:イントレピッド級 nl:Intrepid klasse pl:Klasa Intrepid ru:Класс Интрепид sv:Intrepidklass I